Guild of Arms
One of the original ruling guilds within the Guilds' Protectorate, the Guild of Arms oversees the provision of martial services within the nation. All mercenary companies that operate within the nation must be sanctioned by the Guild, and individual mercenaries may only offer their services in specific marketplaces. These 'freelancers' tend to be either expendable and cheap fodder or dangerous and reclusive elites that service more discreet, less-than-legal contracts. Councillors Currently acting as the councillor's for the Guild of Arms are Captains Khor Crossedswords, Narkos Heartrender, and Tif Steel. Companies The following are mercenary companies that are part of the Guild of Arms and that operate lawfully within the Guilds' Protectorate. Only officers in such companies are considered to be full members of the guild, with all others considered to be apprentices. A company is generally only sanctioned when it holds at least two score of soldiers, though smaller companies may be officiated with sponsorship in some cases.. Blood Pact Company The numbers of this company are known to go up and down frequently as its soldiers are treated as expendable, yet effective, fodder for contracts that have little need for discretion. Three different captains lead the Blood Pact Company; Jommed Bloods, Ljar Bloods, and Kneor Bloods. The company appears to frequently use a mysterious potion to inspire its soldiers to fight more fiercely than normal, and it is quite lucrative for mercenaries who survive the bloodbaths that are frequent amongst this company. Crossed Swords The largest of the companies in the guild, it boasts almost half a thousand soldiers within its ranks. It is led by Captain Khor Crossedswords who also holds the position of Commander with the Protectorate's Council. Emphasizing discipline and formation fighting the Crossed Swords equip their soldiers in standard yet sturdy basics, favouring swords and shields. Efficacious Evokers Holding a only around 30 soldiers within its fold, Captain Fyro Efficacious leads this niche company. With a full third of the company being wizards it stands out in offering a strong magical advantage over their enemies. It is sponsored as an auxiliary company to the Steel Company, who uses its unique abilities to challenge the supremacy of the Crossed Swords. Those filling the rest of the company's ranks are specialised in holding defensive positions and protecting their mystical allies. Heartrenders With over two hundred soldiers in it's ranks this company is led by Captain Narkos Heartrender. It is entirely made up of mounted infantry and cavalry, and is mainly utilised by people who value quick fulfillment of contracts outside of the urban center's of the Guilds' Protectorate. Silver Stalkers This 50 soldier company is led by Captain Lily Silver and specialises in ranged precision striking. Experts in the longbow and general mobility they make up for their low numbers be taking out enemies at a distance. It is also rumoured that they have magical artifacts from before the Collapse that allow them to catch even the most alert foes unaware. Steel Company Only 100 soldiers fill this prominent companies ranks, led by Captain Tif Steel. What Steel Company lacks for in numbers it makes up for with the quality of its soldier's equipment and training. It also has close ties with the Efficacious Evokers, sponsoring the small company and treating it as an auxiliary unit of its own.